


The Perfect Three

by Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues/pseuds/Sapphir_the_Angel_of_Blues
Summary: My OT3 from Yuri on Ice featuring my OC. I wanted to make something based off of what I imagined their relationship would be lile.If you don't like please just leave and don't even bother to read, nasty comment are unacceptable.





	The Perfect Three

**Author's Note:**

> My OT3 from Yuri on Ice featuring my OC. I wanted to make something based off of what I imagined their relationship would be lile.
> 
> If you don't like please just leave and don't even bother to read, nasty comment are unacceptable.

Teyanna Even stepped onto the ice with grace and beauty, the crowd was already in awe before she did anything. She looked to the side and saw her family cheering for her, a little over to the side stood those two, the ones that changed her life and shined some light on her cloudy world. They were the reason why she was able to push through all the hardship.

Teyanna Egen, sixteen years old, born January 21th, beautiful and graceful, wise and talented, and also going through an internal struggle. In today's world not many people wish to see a thick dark skinned girl performing ballet or figure skating.

Teyanna had been facing this dilemma ever since she was four years old, all the other girls in her class were smaller, skinner, and light skinned. They made fun of her dark skin and wide body shape, saying that she was fat and never going to become a real ballerina.

It sting to hear those words not only from her classmates, but also from her teachers. The only people who believed in her was her family, until she met Coach Lilia in Russian. She told her that as long as she practised and gave her all, she too could become a ballerina.

Those words lifted her spirit and pushed her to do her best.

At the age of eight she started ice skating, she worked on elegance and presentation while growing up. She met Yurio and Otabek at Lilia and Yakov's summer camp, she admired Yurio for his passion and determination. He wanted this and she could tell.

Otabek wasn't performing as well but he had drive that was very clear to see.

Fast forward five years after all the practice, all the victories, and all the medals, Teyanna kept in touch with Otabek. They talked and hung out during their off seasons.

The first time Teyanna saw Yurio after those five years was on TV during the Yutopia on Ice competition. She saw Yurio struggle with his program and knew he could do better.

She got a chance to meet him in Barcelona before he was mobbed by his fans and chased.

She wasn't sure if he recognized her or even got a glimpse of her in the huge crowd of people, she sighed and walked out the hotel behind the irritating King JJ and his equally annoying girlfriend.

 

That was four years ago, now Teyanna, Yurio, and Otabek are much closer now. The time they spent together was the best years of her life.  
One night while Otabek was out DJing, Yurio and Teyanna had a little fun together. They were pressed against each other tightly in a hot makeout session.

"I like your deep kissed Yura." She giggled.

"Good, I have a few things planned that I think you might like." Yurio grinned and squeezed her boobs through her shirt.

She moaned and rubbed her hands up under his shirt, She played with his nipples and smiled when he gasped.

"Kinky." He chuckled and took off his shirt.

Teyanna's roamed his body and she blushed as she touched his chest. She rubbed her fingers over his nipples and pinched them.

"Ah." Yurio moaned and leaned back. "You love playing with them don't you?" He chuckled.

"I really do, they're like little cherries." She gently but them and sucked them.

"Mmm babe that feels good, but I want to touch too." He took Teyanna's shirt and bra off, he practically drooled at the sight of her plump tits and hard nipples. He reached out and squeezed them.  
"Aah, Yura." She said his name in a dreamy tone. She looked and pretended to be shy, Yurio loved when she did that.

He wasted no time getting to work on her tits, he dive straight in and started biting and sucking her nipples hard. Teyanna loved when he was a little rough.

He bit, pulled, and pinched her nipples until they were swollen. "Yura please, touch me here." She took off her bottoms and guided his hand to her wet pussy.

Yurio turned red as he fingers were immediately soaked. "I can't believe you're this set already, you must be really horny."

"Its your fault for teasing me so much." She moaned.

Yurio shoved three fingers inside her and got to work, Teyanna yanked his bottoms off and stoked him while he fingered her, they both moaned and kissed each other deeply. Teyanna leaked on his hand and trembled as she gripped his dick harder. He leaned precum on her hand and grunted slightly.

"I can't take it any more teasing, I need you inside me." Yurio shook and laid her back in the couch and spread her legs.

"Well I'm ready now anyway so take me." She spread her pussy open with fingers.

Yurio swallowed his gathering saliva and pushed all the way in with one thrust, they both moaned and shivered.

He started thrusting fast, he knew his girlfriend liked a good rough fucking, he also knew she liked slow sweet living.

Teyanna grabbed his ass and squeezed it, she pulled him closer which forced him deeper inside her.

"Yes, yes Yura! Fuck me hard baby!" Teyanna squealed in delight.

"I love you Teya, you feel so fucking good!" He huffed.

"I love you too Yura, don't syop!" She squeezed her pussy muscles tightly around him.

"Fuck babe, you're gonna make me busy real soon." He started slamming his hips into her's harder and faster.

"Yeah me too, I can feel it." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him deeply, both of them were at the edge and on the verge of spilling. 

"Teya I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Yurio screamed as he pulled out and shot spurt after spurt of his hot sticky cum on Teyanna's stomach and tits.

Teyanna squeaked loudly as she squirted on Yurio's legs and the bed. "Oh fuck! Yura, you were incredible." She giggled and kissed him.

"You were the incredible one, you always know how to make me feel great. I'm glad I can do the same for you." Yurio caressed her hips and smiled.

"I know, I love you so much Yuratchka." Teyanna smiled happily at her small boyfriend.

Yurio blushed and chuckled. "You're really something miss Egen. I love you too." 

"And I love you both." A voice says behind the couch. The two turned to see their other boyfriend, Otabek the DJ.

"Oh hi babe, we didn't hear you come in." Teyanna smiled and say to go kiss him.

"I actually just got in right before you guys said that." He kissed back.

Yurio got up and kissed Otabek's cheek. "I'll get you towel Teya." He goes to leave but she stops him. 

"Or we could use it as lube for Beka." She suggested with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Otabek and Yurio looked at each other and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of making a collection of stories featuring these three lovebirds.
> 
> Also sorry for all the backstory, I know y'all only came she the smut lol.


End file.
